1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus and an information providing method.
2. Related Background Art
An article management system proposed heretofore is configured to estimate circumstances of a user or articles from a plurality of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags simultaneously detected by an RFID tag reader and to execute a transaction according thereto. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes the following method: when an RFID tag reader set at a bookshelf simultaneously detects an RFID tag attached to a user and an RFID tag attached to a book taken out, it is determined that the user intends to borrow the book, and the book is registered as checked out. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a system in which a method of the same kind as above is applied to management of taking-out of bottles of chemicals placed on shelves.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-22834
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-52054